


October 9, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I WAS too busy with my sermon marathons to pay attention to you, but...,'' Amos muttered before he stood in front of Supergirl's grave for hours.





	October 9, 2004

I never created DC characters.

''I WAS too busy with my sermon marathons to pay attention to you, but...,'' Amos muttered before he stood in front of Supergirl's grave for hours and tears ran down his long face.

THE END


End file.
